The taste of nuts and/or other ingredients caramel is essentially determined by the course of the melting process for converting sugar into caramelised sugar. If the sugar is exposed to the temperature stress for too long or if the temperature is too high, at least partial overheating takes place, which leads to the formation of bitter substances in the product.
Using the processes hitherto known, the production of caramelized products having a homogeneous degree of caramelisation is not possible, because of various disadvantages inherent in the process. In a batch process, the parameters which influence the degree of caramelisation are not exactly reproducable. Moreover, even with thorough mixing of the sugar, ranges of different temperature result in the batch, which adversely affect the quality of the product. Admittedly, a known continuous production process provides an advance over the batch process, since most of the production parameters can be kept constant. Even here, however, it is not ensured that all the regions of the sugar are exposed to a uniform temperature stress adapted to the progress of the caramelisation process.